Aizen Taicho's Quest
by Lixie87
Summary: What happens when Aizen Taicho loses his wallpaper....sucky summary but really funny story XD


One day, Aizen Taicho was having a cup of tea when SUDDENLY.... a loud sound and a mysterious Light appeared AND STARTED KILLING PEOPLE. Then... L tried to figure out who was Killing people. It was epic fail. L wound up getting killed. Of course. Death Note, everyone dies. Then, Aizen Taicho exclaimed, "I WANT TO FINISH THIS FUCKING TEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then, as Aizen Taicho sipped his tea, he felt as though he should be suspicious of the tea. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. THEN, the tea started to bubble, and it exploded and ruined Aizen Taicho's wallpaper. =O BYAKUYA NII-SAMA! showed up. It was he who made the tea explode. As emotionally attatched as Aizen Taicho was to this precious wallpaper, he decided that he must kill Rukia's nii-sama. Byakuya said, "no." Then, Rukia appeared. and said, "I KNOW WHERE TO BUY WALLPAPER!" and Aizen Taicho was OH so happy. Then Light said "HEY I'M OVER HERE BITCH!" Then, as that was the trigger phrase, Rukia had a heart attack and fell to the floor. A few minutes passed, Aizen was mourning his wallpaper because Rukia never told him where he could buy any, and Byakuya was plotting his revenge. Light was laughing manically. THEN, the real Rukia walked into the room and exclaimed, "BITCH IT WAS A FUCKING DECOY!" Then Light ran away. and screamed. And found Misa. Then L's spirit threw a rock at them and they fell off a cliff. And then Aizen Taicho said "I have RICOLA for YOU!" Then Aizen Taicho threw the ricola off the cliff so it could join Light and Misa's spirits. "Oh, I almost forgot." Aizen said with the upmost glee. "Rukia, you must tell me where YOU CAN FIND THIS WALLPAPPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

"Nani?"

Of course, it was the decoy who knew about the wallpaper and not Rukia. So, Aizen Taicho was not pleased. :( He threw a hissy fit and pointed his Zanpakto at Rukia; he was going to get revenge. Angry Byakuya nii-sama stood in front of Rukia. "Scatter, Senbonzakura" His zanpakto scattered and Aizen Taicho was cut by 1,000 cherry blossom mini swords. They were pink, and oh so beautiful. Then, Hinamori ran into the wallpaper-lacking room and pushed Aizen Taicho away from Senbonzakura. But THEN, Hinamori started to be killed by Senbonzakura too. But THEN Soi Fon Taicho walked into the wallpaper-lacking room and pushed Hinarmori out of the way. THEN Soi Fon was rescued by Yoruichi with her amazing Shunko abilities. Then, Hinamori said "SUGOI! Yoruichi and Soi Fon, can I join?" And they said "No." Then Aizen Taicho said "THAT WAS MEAN!" He tried to use his Zanpakto on them, but that was also epic fail. They move to quickly for his pace. *Byakuya nii-sama abruptly bursts into song- My Pace* Firestar the cat walked into the room. Yoruichi found this cat extremely attractive and turned baack into her cat form. She seductively walked over to Firestar. "YORUICHI -SAMA IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Soi Fon shrieked. "DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?" THEN, Rukia goes to comfort Soi Fon who seemed to be having an emotional breakdown. Byakuya stopped singing and said "Back off my sister OHHHHHHHHHHHH". Soi Fon then ran and grabbed the screwing cats and booked it to Never Never Land. Renji then walked in wide-eyed. "What...was....Soi...Fon....doing?" 0_0 Byakuya suddenly looked distressed and ordered Renji to go run errands for him. Rukia questions nii-sama's distress. "I am distressed. Now deal with it and go away." Then Rukia ran away crying and found Ichigo. He made her feel better. Her tears landed on rose petals of the rose that Ichigo gave to her. Back at Aizen's house, he exclaimed "BITCHES GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE I NEED TO FIND FUCKING WALLPAPER!" As a delayed reaction, Hinamori decided to follow Soi Fon and Yoruichi so that she could join. Aizen thought of a great idea for a gang bang, then he realized that he had kicked everyone out of his house. So regrettable. Sighing, Aizen Taicho sat down in his tea that was on the floor and ordered a wallpaper catalog.

THE END


End file.
